Friendzoned
by TrueFanV
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends for years, he has always wanted more. Will he finally be able to leave the friendzone?


**Hi guys, just a little one-shot that has been in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Friendzoned**

I knew I shouldn't have fallen for him, everyone warned me that it wasn't a good idea, he was already in love with someone and everyone on campus knew it, but I couldn't help it, I had seen him on campus occasionally and I had always thought he was the most handsome guy I have ever seen, his hair was a mix between brown and copper, it was wild and it made you wanted to run your hands through it, he was very tall and thin, but you could see he was fit, and his eyes were the most amazing green I had seen, a lot of girls on campus had a crush on him, but rumor had it that he hadn't dated anyone since he entered college and I wanted to be the one who changed that.

It was the first semester of our junior year of college when I finally had classes with him, we were both studying economy but had never shared a class before, but on that semester we had 3 classes together, my friend Kate was also with us and she was the one who formally introduced us, apparently they have had classes together before and were good friends, we became fast friends and even started doing group projects together, and I knew that was my chance to finally get him to notice me, but every time class ended he would left quickly and I had started to see him a lot with a freshman girl around campus, for a few weeks I thought he had finally gotten a girlfriend but one day when I mention it to Kate she told me that it was just his best friend, but that I shouldn't waste my time, because everyone knew Edward Cullen was not available., but I still convinced her to help me, and after that she made sure to invite me every time she hangout with Edward and his friends.

By the time December came around, I was part of the group of friends with whom he occasionally hung out, I have seen the freshman girl around a few times, but we have never been formally introduced. Winter break was coming, and I was outside our faculty taking to Edward when she appeared from behind him and cling to his neck.

"Hello, what are you doing on campus at this hour?" She asked him.

"My class ended about 20 minutes ago," he answered smiling at her and bringing her to his side, "and I was talking to Tanya."

He pointed at me, "she is one of my classmates, and Tanya this is Bella, one of my best friends."

"Excuse me," Bella said as she glared at him, "I'm not just one of your best friends, I'm your best friend in the whole wide world."

Edward gave her a big smile and a nod.

"It's nice to meet you, Tanya", she told me while smiling, "what were you guys talking about?"

"We were talking about winter break and Edward was telling me that he's spending the holidays here on campus."

"Yes, that's because of me."

"Really?" I asked intrigued.

"Yes, my parents are divorced so it's always a fight to see who I spend Christmas and New Year's Eve with, so I decided that this year, that I'm finally in college, I'm not dealing with that drama, and I'm staying here."

"And of course, I would never let her spend the holidays here alone, so I'm staying to keep her company," Edward finished for her.

"Yes, he is scarifying his time with his family for me, he is the best friend in the world."

Edward smiled, "It's what any good friend would do."

Bella smiled at him and lean on his shoulder, and I really wondered if they weren't a couple, but I had my answer a few seconds later when a tall tan black haired guy came shouting Bella's name.

"Bella, I had been looking for you everywhere."

"I was here talking to Edward."

The guy glared at Edward and he glared back, they muttered each other name in a forced greeting and there was a tense silence that Bella finally ended.

"Jacob this is Tanya, Edward's friend and Tanya this is Jacob, my boyfriend." She said pointing at each of us, we exchange greetings, but I could see that Edward was not happy with his interruption.

" Are you also staying here for the holidays?" I asked trying to relieve the tension.

"No, I have to go home, I'm trying to get Bella to spend the holidays with me, but she doesn't want to."

Bella huffed and crossed her arms, "I'm going to be just fine here with Edward."

"Are you all from the same place?"

"No," Jacob answered, "Bella and I have lived in the same town all our lives, Edward arrived later."

"Yes," Edward continued, "I'm from Chicago, my family moved to Forks when I was 14, Bella was the first friend that I made there."

"We were neighbors," Bella said, "and became friends very quickly, we have been best friends ever since."

"Anyways," Jacob said, "We must go."

"Why?" Bella asked

"I made dinner reservations," he explained, "I'm going home tomorrow so I thought we could have a little date tonight."

Bella smiled at him and gave him a brief hug.

"It was nice to meet you", she said looking at me and then gave Edward a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

They left holding hands and Edward stayed with me, but his mood wasn't the same.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just don't like that guy."

"Why?"

"He's just not the right guy for Bella."

At that moment, I realized that Bella was the girl he was in love with.

The next morning I left for Canada to spend the holidays with my family, but I couldn't stop thinking about Edward, he was in love with his best friend, how would I compete with that, but I had to try, besides she had a boyfriend, so I guess that would work on my favor, but if I wanted to be with Edward I needed to get closer to him and I knew exactly how to do that.

When I got back to school to school, I shared my plan with Kate and even though she said it was a bad idea and a waste of time, she still reluctantly helped me, and we started with the operation befriend Bella to get closer to Edward.

With the help of Kate and my roommate Irina we managed to get Bella's class schedule and I started "accidentally" running into her a lot during the first month of the year, soon we started talking more and more and she started inviting me to her parties and meetings with friends, at first Edward was surprised to see me in all these things, but then we became closer and Bella was paying more attention to her boyfriend, which left Edward alone and upset and I was more than willing to be his shoulder to cry on, I had started to let him know I was interested in him in a very subtle way, but so far nothing had happened.

In February, after Valentine's day, Bella and Jacob shocked everyone announcing they were engaged, of course, Edward was furious, but Bella looked really happy, so he had to accept it.

The next day after that shocking news, Edward and I had a class together, so I took the chance to asked him why he was so upset about Bella's engagement to Jacob, he answered saying that Jacob wasn't the right guy for her.

"And who is the right guy for her?"

He stared at me and huffed, "look Tanya, I don't expect you to get it, you don't know Bella as well as I do, she doesn't have the best record when it comes to relationships and she's excited that they've been together for a year now and everything is going great with them, but that's not a reason to get married to someone, besides they are both 18 an in their first year of college, they are too young, she doesn't know what she wants."

After that, he stormed off and I didn't see him for a few days.

Bella and Jacob threw a big engagement party in which they invited everyone they knew and apparently that was the push Edward needed because a few days after that he finally asked me out.

That first date was the first of many more and by the time spring break came, we were officially a couple. People were shocked we were dating and deep inside I knew our relationship only started because he was upset about Bella's engagement, but it didn't matter, Bella was officially off limits and I knew I could get Edward to move on and to fall for me.

Edward was a great boyfriend, he was sweet and attentive, he was also a really great kisser, I wanted to take our relationship to the next level, but it seemed he wasn't ready, because every time things were getting heated he found an excuse to stop, I didn't let it affect me, I knew he was still suffering from losing Bella, I had waited so long to be his girlfriend, I wanted to enjoy it and let things follow their natural path without pressure.

Pretty soon June 20th arrived, the day of Edward's birthday, I wanted to throw him a big party, but he refused and said that Bella, Emmett and him, had a tradition, and every year for his birthday they went camping for the weekend, I hoped he invite me to go with them, but he never did. The day they were supposed to leave I went to Edward and Emmett's house to say goodbye, when arrived I saw Bella getting a piggyback ride from Edward, I tried not to get jealous, but I couldn't help it and apparently Bella noticed because she quickly got down from Edward's back and gave me an apologetic look.

"Hey Tanya, I didn't know you were joining us." Edward's brother told me as he walked towards the car.

"I'm not, Emmett, I just came to say goodbye to my boyfriend and to wish him a happy birthday."

Edward came over to hug me and I saw Bella smile at us.

"Tanya knows this is a tradition for us, Em."

"Yeah well, next year this tradition will include more people, cuz I'm not leaving Rose again, besides Bella will be married by then."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Bella asked.

"Come on, Jacob it's cool with it now, but I don't think he will think the same when he is officially your husband."

"Shut up Emmett," Edward growled, "nothing will break our tradition."

"Exactly," Bella said.

After that, they quickly said goodbye and left.

I was a little worried that they were spending the whole weekend together but deep inside I knew I had nothing to fear, they had done that trip before and nothing had happened between them. I never found out what happened during that trip, all I know is that after that, Bella started spending less and less time with Edward, and he stopped mentioning her and inviting her every time he got the chance.

When summer vacations arrived in August, they had grown farther apart, and Edward and I had grown closer, I was trying to convince him to come home with me to meet my family, but he said he had commitments with his family, it bothered me a little, but I perked up when he mentioned making plans together for the holidays.

During those two weeks of vacations I enjoyed the time with my family, but was constantly thinking about Edward, I knew Bella had gone home as well, and I often wondered if they were spending a lot of time together, but my worries were put to rest when we got back to college and Edward was grumpy because he only saw Bella a couple of times, she had been busy with Jacob and spent most of her vacations with him and his family.

I realized then that Edward was not completely over Bella as I had thought, but it didn't matter because our relationship was doing great and I knew once Bella and Jacob got married, our relationship would finally move forward.

It was the second Monday of September and Edward and I were on the campus coffee shop, having breakfast before our class started, we were criticizing one of our professors when Edward looked behind me at the counter and a big smile stretched across his face.

"Bella!" He shouted with emotion.

I looked behind me and there she was walking towards us, she looked like she had lost some weight and there where circles under her eyes, but Edward still looked at her in a way he had never looked at me before.

"Hi guys, how are you?"

"Great", Edward answered, "why don't you join us?"

She looked at me before answering, "I don't want to intrude on your couple time."

I smiled but Edward scoffed, "Bella I haven't seen you in almost a month since summer vacations in Forks."

"I know I'm sorry, I just been busy."

"Wedding planning?" I asked.

She gave me a sad smile before answering, "actually Jake and I broke up."

"What?" We both asked surprised.

"Yes, I don't really feel like talking about it."

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was kind of embarrassed, you warned me about it, and we make such a big deal out of it, I've been hiding in my dorm since it happened until Alice kicked my butt and demanded I get my shit together," she said with a humorless laugh.

"Sit down with us." Edward insisted and I agreed.

She sat down next to Edward and he immediately hugged her trying to give her comfort.

"You should have told me, I'm your best friend, I'm always here for you."

She gave him a timid smile, "I know, I just needed some time alone."

I gave her a sad smile, I never wished her wrong and it was sad seeing her normal happy self being so down.

"Well, your birthday is this Thursday, that should cheer you up, right?" I asked trying to lift her up.

"I'm not really in the mood to do anything."

"What?" Edward asked shocked, "you always throw a party for your birthday, it's a tradition."

"I'm not really in party planning mode."

"Then I'll throw it for you."

"Edward I really don't…"

"I'm not taking a no for an answer, it'll be at my house, you just have to show up and have fun."

"Come on Bella, it will be fun, and I can help Edward with the party planning."

She gave a grateful smile and finally agreed.

Then she stood up saying she had to get class and gave Edward a kiss on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later to talk about the guest list."

She sent a wave my way and then quickly left.

Edward stayed staring at her retreating form with a big wistful smile on his face and I knew my perfect relationship was about to become history.

"I just can't believe you're giving up now T." On Wednesday afternoon, my roommate and I were discussing the new Bella situation and I told her that maybe I should break up with Edward.

I haven't seen him since Monday when we run into Bella, he told me that he was busy with the party planning and lifting Bella's mood up. I was angry, but mostly I was disappointed.

"Irina, I have tried, very hard, but now she's single again, and he's back to being her little lap dog, following her around campus all the time, in this past few days, it's like he had forgotten he had a girlfriend."

"So, go and remind him."

"Irina..."

"No!" she shouted, "We didn't do everything we did for you to give up now, go shower, dress sexy and get your man."

"You are right, I shouldn't be here feeling sorry for myself, he is MY boyfriend." I stood up and followed Irina's advice.

When I got to Edwards house it was already 6 pm, he lived really closed to the campus dorms, so I walked there, but it didn't expect Bella to be the one who opened the door when I arrived, but it shouldn't have surprised me.

"Hi Tanya, come on in." She said with a big smile, apparently, her mood was doing better now.

"Hi Tanya, were we supposed to go out tonight?" Edward asked when he saw me.

"No, but I haven't seen you since Monday, so I thought we could spend some time together."

Bella understood what I was saying and started picking up her things.

"You don't have to go, Bella," Edward told her, trying to stop her.

"I actually do, I need to hang out with Alice and have a long night of sleep to be ready for the party tomorrow, and you two need couple time, I'll see you both tomorrow."

She walked out the door and Edward stared at me as if I had stolen his favorite candy.

"How about we order pizza and watch a movie?"

He gave me a small smile and did as I said.

We were curled up on the couch by the time the movie ended and it was already late, I hoped he ask me to stay, I have been in Edward's room before but I have never slept on his bed, we still haven't gotten any farther than kissing and I was getting impatient, we were 21 and had been dating for over 6 months, and neither of us was a virgin, so I knew the only reason he was holding back was because of Bella.

"Did you walk here?" He asked after he turned the TV off.

"Yes, your house is close, and it was still light outside when I arrived."

"Ok, do you want us to go back walking or would you prefer the car?"

"I would prefer to stay here," I told him as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

He kissed me but pulled back after a few seconds, "I'm really tired, T, and we have the party tomorrow."

I sighed, "the party that I was supposed to help you plan."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I know Bella better, and knew how to get everything ready by myself, but you can help me decorate the place tomorrow, you are amazing at that." He said smiling and I agreed.

I didn't want to fight with him, but I knew that after the party I had to break up with him, nothing had changed, he was still in love with Bella, and even though I loved him, I couldn't be his second choice anymore.

The next day I arrived early to his house and help him decorate, we had fun during the afternoon and it made me wondered if I should keep trying, but when nighttime arrived, and the party started that thought flew out of my head, he spent the whole night looking after Bella, making sure she was having fun and dancing and laughing with her.

"You don't look like you are having fun," Irina told me as she came and sat next to me on the couch.

"Look at them, they look like a couple already," I said gesturing to where Edward and Bella were dancing.

"I'm sorry, T."

"I know, me too, I should have listened to what everyone told me," I sighed and leaned my head on her shoulder, "why did she have to break up with Jacob?"

"Apparently, she found evidence on his phone, he had been sexting with more than one girl."

"Sexting?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Hey, cyber cheating is a thing and it sucks, that's why I never look at Laurent's phone."

"I can't believe you know that and I don't, I mean my boyfriend is her best friend, I don't think I need another proof that my relationship is ruined," I sighed, more angry than sad by now, "I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I can't, please find a way to get Edward into his room, I'm going to wait for him there."

"You are doing this now?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, I can't wait any longer." I said as I stood up, "I'll see you back at our dorm."

I went up the stairs and got into Edward's room, I sat down on his bed waiting for him, but after a few minutes I heard a giggling Bella and Alice outside the door and I wasn't in the mood to deal with them, so I hid in the closet that was just in front of the bed, between the bedroom and the bathroom door.

It was an old wooden closet, big and wide, that covered almost the whole wall, the closet doors had spaces between them through which you could see what was going on outside in the room, but from the outside you could not see inside, which meant that I could see them clearly, but they couldn't see me.

"Why did we have to come all the way up here?" Alice whined.

"Because the bathroom line downstairs was long, and I didn't want to wait," Bella replied as she got into the bathroom, "Why would I do that when I can use Edward's bathroom without him getting mad?"

"You could do whatever you wanted with Edward and he wouldn't be mad."

"Shut up Alice!" Bella shouted through the door, at that moment Edward entered the room surprised to see Alice there.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" He asked, "Did you tell Irina that you wanted to talk to me?"

"No, I'm here waiting for Bella, she is in the bathroom", Alice explained, "Are you drunk, Edward?"

"No!" he exclaimed, "By the way, Jasper was looking for you, I think he was ready to leave."

She smiled and knock on the bathroom door, "Bella, I'm leaving, Jazzy is waiting for me."

"No, wait!" Bella shouted, "Don't leave me alone."

Edward sat down on the bed and waited for her to finished.

When she came out, she was shocked to see Edward there. "I didn't know you were here, I thought Alice had left me alone."

He chuckled, "Of course not, did you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"No, why?"

"No reason, birthday girl."

"Is it already twelve?"

"Yes, it's officially your birthday."

"Where's my gift?"

He smiled and went to the mini-fridge that was in the corner of the room, while Bella sat on the bed, I wanted to go out, but I couldn't, it would be too awkward and weird if I suddenly came out of the closet, I hoped they would leave soon so that I could leave as well, but until that happen I was stuck.

Edward returned to bed holding a bottle of tequila, two shot glasses, and lemon with salt.

"Tequila, that's an amazing gift, but I'm 19, not 21."

"I know, that's why I'm giving it to you here, where no one can see."

He poured the tequila and her a glass, "To us" he toasted, and they tipped they are glasses up.

They both had grimaces on their faces when they finished the tequila and immediately licked a lemon.

They laughed for a while and continue with the same procedure until they had each had 3 shots after that Edward closed the bottle and I thought they were about to leave, but they sat there talking for a while.

"Do you remember when your parents used to throw those amazing parties at your house?"

She gave a sad smile, "Yes, before the divorce, whenever the noise got too much I used to sneak out to your room."

"With a stolen bottle and we used to get drunk," he finished for her laughing, "we had some great times back then."

"I like to think we still do."

"Of course, we do Bella, but is different now."

He stared at her for a while, with an intensity I've never seen from him before.

She broke their eye contact and looked down, "Where's Tanya?"

"Honestly, I don't know." He said shrugging. "Do you regret it?"

"What?" she asked.

"Your relationship with Jacob."

"Of course," she answered, "He made me reached my top 3."

"What are you talking about?" he asked chuckling.

"Before him there only two relationships I regretted, now there's 3."

He laughed loudly for a while and I thought how handsome he looked when he was that carefree.

"What are the other two?"

"Well, first is James, and the second is Mike."

"I don't know what was wrong with you with that first one and I thought Mike was only a hook up not a relationship."

"Yes, but it was still something I regretted." She answered laughing, "what about you?"

"I don't have the same experience you have, Bella."

"That's not what I asked."

"I have only had two girlfriends, and I don't regret Emily, she was sweet and fun."

"Yeah," she scoffed, "and using you to make Sam jealous."

"And it worked," he said, "he ended up leaving Leah and asking her to be his girlfriend."

"I still can't believe you were a part of that." She huffed.

"It was for a good cause and I was lonely."

"And horny, cuz you did sleep with her, more than once."

"Way too interested in my sex life," he said as he flicked her nose.

"What about Tanya?"

"What about her?"

"Have you slept with her?" I couldn't believe Bella was asking him that, but I guess it was natural for them to talk about these topics because he just laughed and said no.

"No?" she asked clearly shocked, "you have been together for months, why not?"

"Bella not everyone in college spent their free time having sex."

"You have a really hot girlfriend, it's weird." I didn't know how to feel about that statement.

"You saying Tanya is hot, is hot."

"Shut up." She slightly pushed him. "You are such a man."

"A man who would never do to you what Jacob did."

That sobered us all up, and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like the direction their conversation was taking.

"Edward, don't start," she warned him.

"Don't start what?"

"I'm not in the mood for this."

"Bella, we are not in high school anymore, we are not clueless teenagers, and you are single now."

"You are not."

"That doesn't matter."

How could he have said that? I wanted to go out there and hit him, but curiosity got the best out of me, and I wanted to hear what he was going to tell her.

"What does that mean?'' she asked

"It means that I was going to break up with Tanya tomorrow."

I covered my mouth to hide my gasp, but Bella let hers loudly.

"I didn't want to do it before the party, she seemed excited about it and even offer her help, so I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I have been planning to do it since you said you and Jacob had broken up."

"That's ridiculous, it's like saying you only started dating her because Jacob and I started dating."

"I started dating her because you and Jacob got engaged."

"I'm not listening to this."

She stood up and started walking towards the door, and I was relieved, but Edward grabbed her hand and didn't let her reach the door.

"You can't run away from this anymore."

"I thought you had gotten over it." I covered another gasp, she knew, Bella knew how Edward felt about her.

"I will never get over it."

"You know I don't feel the same way."

"Because you haven't tried, I know that if you only try, you will find out how great we can be together, and you will realize that what you have been looking for has been here the whole time."

Bella let out a huge laugh and Edward frowned at her, "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you, it's just that you just sounded like a Taylor Swift song that I like."

"Bella, I'm being serious here."

"I don't want to ruin our friendship, it's too important to me."

He held her hand in between both of his, "this will make our friendship even better, I know you are scared because of your past relationships but with me, you will understand why it never worked out with them."

"And why is that?" Bella asked in a tiny whisper.

"Because you were always meant to be mine."

If it wasn't my boyfriend who had just said that to another girl, I may have actually swoon from his words.

"Bella, I have always lov..."

She leaned in and kiss him stopping him from saying those words, and I was thankful for it, I didn't like seeing them kiss, but it was better than hearing him say those words to her, words that I have long to have him said to me.

They started kissing and one moment they were standing there in an awkward semi embraced and the next he had her pinned against the bedroom door and were hungrily devouring each other's mouths.

"Bella, you have no idea how long I have waited for this."

She moaned and continued kissing him while pulling his hair and arching against him but just as quickly as things had escalated, she pushed him away.

"This is wrong." She muttered.

"No, it's not, it so right Bella," he said while trapping her between the door and his body, "can't you feel it?"

"You still have a girlfriend, a girlfriend that I happen to like." At that moment I had a new appreciation for Isabella Swan.

"I'm going to break up with her tomorrow, I promise, I have never lie to you Bella," Edward told her, "do you honestly think I'm going to ruin something I have waited so long for?"

"I'm not even sure what we're doing right here."

"Don't do this, don't step back." He took her face in between his hands and leaned his forehead with hers, "I know deep inside you, you can feel how right this is."

"What about Tanya?"

"I'll break up with her right now, I'll call her, but please don't ruin this moment for us."

"You can't break up through the phone," she huffed angrily at him, "I guess it doesn't make much difference if you're going to break up with her in a few hours."

He gave her a blinding smile and I hated her, I wanted to shout, I wanted to break something, but I couldn't do anything, it's like my body had locked down and I couldn't move I could only watch from my place in the closet as he slowly took her back to bed and softly kissed her as he lowered her down on it.

"I can't keep being just your friend, Bella it's too hard, don't make go back to that after finally tasting your lips."

She softly smiled at him as she laid down on the bed and he got on top of her, they softly undressed each other in between caress and kisses.

"There's no turning back anymore." He whispered to her. "You are finally going to be mine."

She smiled at him and took his hands in between her hands, "I'm ready."

Then she kissed him, and I watched helplessly and in shocked as they made love to each other, the way he touched and kissed her, as if she was the most precious gift he had ever gotten, he cherished her that night, he had finally gotten what he always wanted, and I had my heart broken in the most awful way.

Afterward, they fell asleep in each other's arms and I took the opportunity to finally leave that closet and made my way quickly out of that house and back to my dorm as tears streamed down my face.

When I got to my dorm Irina was there, I collapsed into her arms and let it all out, I sobbed for hours and she just held me and tried to comfort me.

By the time I calmed down it was already night time and I remember that Friday night was usually date night for Irina and Laurent, so I told her to go and after a little convincing she went out and I stayed alone, I went to take a shower and was ready to get into bed when a knock startled me.

I was surprised to see Edward standing there when I opened.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Can I come in?" He asked, "we need to talk."

I step aside, and he came in I sat on the edge of my bed and he remained standing

"Let me make it easier for you" I started, "you are here to break up with me because you cheated on me with Bella."

He looked shocked and was about to talk but I interrupted him.

"Don't even try to deny it, Edward"

"How do you know that?" He asked

I just took a deep breath and continued, "you confess your love for her and now you are breaking up with me, so you can be with her."

He looked at me and sighed, "I'm really sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I really tried to be what you needed and to get over her, but I couldn't."

"She doesn't love you.'

"I know but she's willing to try, finally, and I know that I can get her to see that I'm the right guy for her."

I huffed and glared at him, "you are leaving someone who loves you, who is willing to be anything you need, just for the idea and the hope that one day Bella can love you."

"You don't understand, you don't know what is like to be in love with someone for so long, and thinking that you have lost that person forever but suddenly you get a new chance," he sighed, "I'm sorry I hurt you, I never meant to, but I knew that if I didn't take this chance I would regret it, I couldn't let her keep slipping through my fingers."

"Just go, leave," I said standing up and going to the door.

He sighed and left when he was on the hallway he turned towards me. "I hope one day you find someone who can appreciate you and love you."

I looked at him and couldn't avoid the happiness I could see in his eyes. "I'm glad you finally got what you wanted, and I do wish you happiness, as well."

He gave me a half-smile and with one last goodbye left.

After that, Edward and Bella officially became a couple and I couldn't stay in Seattle any longer, I got a transfer and finished my last year of college in Canada, near my hometown.

I graduated and got a great job in an important bank, I started dating one of my coworkers named Peter, and things were going great, so when Kate called me with the exciting news that she had finally got engaged with her longtime boyfriend and asked me to go to Seattle for her engagement party, I agreed.

It was the first time I was going back to Seattle since leaving two years ago.

The engagement party was in a beautiful hotel and I saw a lot of my former classmates and friends, it shouldn't have shocked me that Edward was there, but when I saw him across the room, it definitely did, he was as handsome as ever, laughing with one of his friends, suddenly a petite pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, and when he turned and brought that person into his side I could see it was Bella.

The rest of the night I saw them occasionally from across the room, they looked happy and in love, and when they went to the dancefloor and danced in each other's arms to a slow song, I could see a diamond ring glowing from Bella's left hand.

It seemed Edward had finally gotten what he had always wanted and by the look on Bella's face as she looked up at him, I could say the same for her, she finally looked at him with the same love and adoration that he had always looked at her with.

And as I felt Peter's arms wrapped around me from behind, I realized that everything turned out to be exactly as it was meant to be.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
